


Christ Had John, and I Have Harry

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, M/M, Magical Bond, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: After researching bonding ceremonies for his best friend's wedding, Draco and Harry walk the grounds of Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry | Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Christ Had John, and I Have Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> This little holiday drabble is for the wonderful and talented [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/profile). I tried to fit in as much of your prompt as possible. I hope you love it and have a happy holiday.
> 
> * The title comes from a statement King James made in 1617 to the Privy Council regarding his relationship with George Villiers, with whom he was rumoured to have a romantic relationship.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. The comments and opinions expressed by the original creator do not reflect the views of the author of this transformative work.

Orange, pink, and indigo stained the sky bleeding onto the freshly fallen snow. The watercolour effect made Draco feel as though he had walked into an impressionist painting. The snow muted the sounds around him, but he could still hear Teddy’s laughter ringing across the back garden. 

Draco’s heart warmed at the sight before him: Harry grinning as he lifted Teddy up so the boy could place a tophat onto the very lopsided snowman the pair had built. Watching them brought back memories of Christmases before Hogwarts—before the world had gone wrong and his father had been preoccupied with the darkness. They had been happy once, he and his parents. The home had been warm and vibrant. While his parents were still intent of flaunting their wealth and status it was more about spending time together and being a family. Family was everything. And here with Harry, he was finally able to experience it again. 

Teddy spotted him first. The boy sprinted through the snow and barreled into him. Draco found himself sprawled on the ground. The frozen condensation was frigid against his back and legs. Not caring, he joined in at Teddy’s insistence on making snow angels before sending him inside in search of hot cocoa. The house-elves had pulled out the old Malfoy family recipe that hadn’t been made since the Dark Lord’s return. The scent of bitter chocolate and sweet cream had permeated the air of the Manor all day. It was comforting in ways that Draco couldn’t begin to describe.

Harry helped him to his feet. A flick of the man’s hand sent a drying spell at Draco’s clothing. He rolled his eyes affectionately. The git was such a show-off. It was annoying and terribly sexy.

They walked silently through the grounds, hand in hand as the daylight slowly ceded it’s time to the budding night. Stars winked into existence and he could just make out the moon hiding behind the trees. It was peaceful, comfortable, and, Merlin, Draco wished that every day could be like this.

“How’s your research going?” Harry asked when they came upon the frozen pond, warm breath misting in the air.

Draco smiled. He had spent most of the day holed up in the Manor’s library reading up on marital bonds for Pansy and Theo’s wedding. He had been shocked when they asked him to perform their bonding ceremony and was taking the job very seriously. “I found a few that I think they’ll like.”

“Any that  _ you _ liked?” Harry’s voice was low, casual, almost nonchalant, but Draco knew better. The man was curious but didn’t want to sound so. They had been together for two years, knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but the topic of marriage never came up. No matter how far wizarding society had come since the war there were certain things that most still frowned upon. 

“There was one,” he said cautiously. “It’s old. I’m honestly not sure if it’s been used in the last four hundred years.” Draco shuffled the toe of his shoe into the snow, oddly comforted by the sight of white coating black leather and slowly slipping back to the ground. He shivered a little against the chill of the air, sighing in contentment as Harry wrapped him in strong arms. “It was created in the seventeenth century for King James and his lover, George Villiers.”

“King James was a wizard?”

“No,” Draco hummed, “Villiers was. Honestly, Potter, if you had just listened to Granger and read ‘Hogwarts, A History’ — 

“Hush you!” Harry chuckled, burying his nose in the juncture of Draco’s neck and shoulder. His breath tickled Draco’s skin.

“Anyway, it’s absolutely beautiful. The language is a bit arcane, but the way it speaks of love… I’ve honestly never read anything that’s moved me as much as that ritual did.”

Harry pulled back slightly and captured Draco’s gaze. “Would you like to use it?”

Draco scoffed, “Pansy is not going to go for—”

“No,” Harry interrupted, “not for them.”

Draco’s breath caught in his throat. “Harry, we can’t. The Ministry won’t recognize--”

Harry cut him off with a kiss. It was gentle and soft, barely just a press of soft lips, but it warmed him down to his toes. “No, we can’t register with the Ministry, but that doesn’t keep me from wanting to be with you. Bonded for life.” Harry raised Draco’s slim fingers up to his mouth and kissed the space a ring should go. “Draco, will you bind your magic with my magic, bind our lives together as one?”

Draco smiled up at the man he loved and nodded. Life might never be easy for the pair, a gay ex-Death Eater and the Chosen One, but they would face it all. Together.


End file.
